tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
TV Database Wiki
Welcome to the TV Database Wiki The TV Database is an ongoing effort to provide a comprehensive, yet accessible guide to scripted television programming, including shows, telemovies, miniseries, episodes, characters and cast and crew. We interrupt this program... As you can imagine, a database cataloging every erg of data found on ye olde boob tube is quite an undertaking. Frankly, it's impossible! But that doesn't mean it won't be worth the effort and will also be more fun than waging a steel cage match between a caveman and a Klingon. The current project goals for this wiki is to basically get it set up. This will require a lot of patience and time before anything really starts coming together. This means creating templates, categories, infoboxes, guidelines, formatting and everything else that might be necessary to make an editor's life a little easier. Stay tuned! Many of the articles that will be appearing on here in the immediate future are going to be stub articles. In fact, I can safely say that nearly ALL of the articles on here will be stubs. Which sucks ass, but it is what it is. Hopefully, this won't be the case forever and we'll be able to construct a database with some respectable content. Did you know? * Actress Alyson Hannigan is married to occasional Buffy and How I Met Your Mother co-star Alexis Denisof. * CBS cancelled Made in Jersey after only two episodes. * Holly Marie Combs is the only actress to appear in every episode of Charmed including the original unaired pilot. * The original Doctor Who is the longest running science fiction program of all time. * Actress Linda Hunt won the Teen Choice Award for the category of Choice TV Actress: Action two years in a row for NCIS: Los Angeles. She won in 2011 and 2012. * Bonanza is the first color television program broadcast in the US. * Cleopatra 2525 star Gina Torres also wrote and performed the theme song for the series. * Criminal Minds actress A.J. Cook got her start on R.L. Stine's Goosebumps. * The season three premiere of The Walking Dead, "Seed", had a viewership of 10.9 million people, making it the most-watched basic cable drama telecast in history. * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit reached it's landmark 300th episode on October 24th, 2012 with "Manhattan Vigil". Dollhouse season 2 promotional advertisement. Dollhouse is an American science fiction/drama series created and produced by Joss Whedon under his production company Mutant Enemy Productions. The show was broadcast on the Fox Network from July 28th, 2009 to January 29th, 2010. The series aired on Friday evenings and lasted two seasons. Season one was twelve episodes long, plus a pilot episode. Season two had thirteen episodes. The series starred former Buffy the Vampire Slayer star Eliza Dushku as Echo, an agent of "doll" for an agency that hired out individuals to assume new identities and personalities for a variety of purposes. To write a new article, enter the page title in the box below. The Walking Dead is an American television series that first began airing in October of 2010. The series was produced by Frank Darabont and based on The Walking Dead comic book series by Robert Kirkman, published by Image Comics. The Walking Dead follows the journey of Georgia police officer Rick Grimes as he awakens to a world that has been overrun by zombies. Traveling across the state of Georgia, Rick finds other survivors of the zombie plague and together they struggle to survive in a world that no longer makes any sense to them. Spock is an alien character prominently featured in the mythos of the Star Trek film and television franchise. He is widely regarded as one of the most popular and recognizable fictional aliens of all time and has become an iconic character of the genre. Played primarily by American actor Leonard Nimoy, the character first appeared in the unaired black and white pilot episode of the original Star Trek series, "The Cage". The character has appeared in all seventy-nine regular episodes of series and was also featured in the short-lived Star Trek animated series, where he was voiced by Nimoy. Spock has appeared in seven of the Star Trek feature films as well, beginning with the 1979 movie Star Trek: The Motion Picture. The character was killed off in the first film sequel, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, but was resurrected in the third film Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. He also appeared in Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country as well as the 2009 reboot of the franchise, simply titled Star Trek where he was played by both Nimoy and Zachary Quinto. Other actors who have played the role of Spock include Carl Steven, Vadia Potenza, Stephen Manley and Joe W. Davis, who played younger versions of Spock in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. Jacob Kogan played a younger version of Spock from an alternate timeline in the 2009 reboot film. The character has been featured in dozens of novels, comic books and video games as well as being represented in hundreds of Star Trek''collectible memorabilia. '"The Beast Within"' is the fourth episode of season one of the sci-fi/superhero television series [[Incredible Hulk|''The Incredible Hulk]], which aired for five seasons from 1978 to 1982. The episode was directed by Kenneth Gilbert and written by Karen Harris and Jill Sherman. It first aired on CBS on Friday, March 17th, 1978. In this episode, David Banner takes up a job at a zoo so that he can get close to a scientist who may hold the key towards controlling his anger issues. Doing so however, drops him in the middle of a conspiracy between several of the zoo's administrators. Plus, the Hulk fights a gorilla! Category:Content Category:TV Database Wiki